


Blue does the Job Better

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM themes, BUFF BB, CHUB rus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Humiliation, I Tried, Little plot, M/M, Omorashi, PWP, Smut, Watersports, blue calls edge baby, buff EDGE, but not bad cry, edge cries, edge got that pappussy, edgeberry, im so damn tired rn, spicyhoney mentioned, this is so late, this is too much smut for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: Blue shows Rus just how to take care of his mate





	Blue does the Job Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> for megalotrash  
> this is late  
> im sorry  
> smut is hard for me

Blue has had enough with Rus' unintentional neglecting of his subs needs; his lazy brother would always cum before Edge could even get close! Lately, it's been having an effect on said fell skeleton causing him to feel used and unwanted but, not anymore! He was going to have Edge screaming his name and cumming so many times that the skeleton will be able to feel his love and reveling in his affection. Edge would be convinced once Blue could convince him that Rus was one hundred percent ok with it. Carefully he plotted and planned until he managed to find a way to convince both Papyri to come over and indulge in his plan for a scene.

Convincing Rus was, not so, surprisingly easy; all it took was the promise of honey and seeing Edge dressed up in a lovely baby doll in any shade of orange. Again it was easy to convince the other skeleton since Rus will be tied up and gagged much to Edges pleasure. Blue recalls hearing an argument over Rus being too chicken shit to try anything new and who knows maybe his brother will get a cuckhold kink from this and let him play with Edge more.

On the day of the event he had carefully arranged the shed to have a nice, large bed and a comfy chair with restraints built in; the chair was on loan from Black. Off to the side Blue had made sure to have everything he needed for the aftercare part of today's scene and a spare mattress just in case Edge didn’t want to move much. He had changed into a pair of tight leather pants that clung tightly to his formed magic and felt absolutely delicious against his hard member. Rus arrived first and was quickly tied up and gagged in a chair facing the bed. “Have you heard Edge scream brother? If not then tonight you will hear him but he will be screaming my praise and my name.” Blue looks down and smirks “What’s this Pappy! Are you perhaps, hard because I’m going to pleasure your mate in ways you failed!?!” His brother looks away faced flush and magic glowing through the fabric of his pants. “How naughty brother~” 

Satisfied at his brother’s humiliation Blue sits on the bed and waits for Edge who, as he texted, is just leaving a last minute meeting called by Asgore. With Edge in such a hurry he won’t have time to dress up in the lingerie but that’s ok, life happens. An upside to this may be the fact Edge won’t have time to go to the bathroom, stars above he wants to make a mess of the usually proud skeleton; is it wrong to want to make Edge cry? To see someone so strong so venerable, Blue pants and adjusts his pants as they get uncomfortable.

The skeleton of honor shows up tired, flushed, and looking extremely out of breath, “I am sorry for my tardiness and ask your forgiveness.” Blue coos and immediately hurries over to Edge, letting his hands pet over the tired skeleton’s spine and exposed pelvic bones causing some shivers and shakes. “B-blue hold up i-i need to use the-.“ Blue pushes Edge down onto the bed with a huge grin. “There isn’t any time for that Edge don’t worry I’ll take very good care of you~” Before the tall skeleton can protest Blue has him pinned down and is already peeling the armor and under garments off his frame. A small glance over to his right shows a very orange faced Rus squirming in his seat as he tries to seek some kind of relief for his aching erection. “Calm down Pappy, today is about our favorite skeleton, if I am feeling generous later then you can jerk off but for now it is just him and me.” With that Blue tunes his brother out and focuses on his sub for tonight.

Edge hasn’t struggled much under him and that just shows how needy that he truly is, and all over again Blue feels his soul ache in sympathy for him. “I will make sure you have the time of your life, who knows, you might even leave my brother for something more…satisfying~” Stars above Blue loved how quick the magic formed on the taller skeleton at his words, in response he summons his full body; noticing Edge staring he flexes, showing off his muscles. “I am sure you will enjoy something hard against your body for once.” Soft whimpers escape the edgy skeleton and he reaches for Blue with shaky hands. “…please i-I am tired of not being satisfied! I love him, I swear I do but he can’t keep up with my needs.” There’s the permission he was waiting for, the permission to take care of him. Slowly Blue runs his hands all over Edge; he makes it his mission to kiss every scar, find every sensitive spot, and worship the body below his own even if he squirms from the sensation of a full bladder. Bright red magic lights up the room as Blue stares at the toned, muscled, feminine body of Edge with sockets full of hearts and stars.

“You are so beautiful Edge, how could he not stay hard.” Blue’s fingers slowly trace along the outer lips gentle and teasing before his fingers dip into his slit to thumb his clit and tease along his entrance. Once his gloved finger was wet enough he slides a finger slowly into the drooling entrance massaging the walls and watching as Edge slowly squirms and tries to speak protest about his bladder. None of this deterred Blue at all as he adds a second finger scissoring them slowly as he pulls edge into his lap. “Relax Edge, no more pride, no more fussing just give it all up to me.” The moment Edge was loose enough for Blue to add a third finger it happened, that full bladder stared to leak. There was a moment of panic when Edge tried to clench his femurs together but Blue wouldn’t allow that, he wanted to see it, to see the monster with the most pride crumble. “Blue please I can’t!” The small skeleton grins lewdly as tears gather in the corner of those scared sockets he wasn’t going to let up. A smug grin covered his face as he curls his fingers pressing on a special spot causing a chain reaction of events; the first thing to happen was Edge crying in shame, relief, and ecstasy. Soon this was followed by him loosing complete control of his bladder soaking Blue’s lap with warm, liquid magic. The final thing was Edge reaching his first orgasm of the night, Blue kept idly rubbing his walls as Edge recovered from the high. “You did so good baby, look at you, so lovely and cute. Those tears make me want to eat you up my dear.”

Blue sets Edge’s pelvis down and peels off his pants exposing his hard, throbbing cock. “Look what you do to me sweetheart, you make me so hard it hurts.” He licks his teeth and leans down to lick up the drying tear tracks with a crooning purr. He shifts Edge away from the mess he made and rubs himself along Edges slit slowly, gently. “Ready to scream for me baby?” He waits patiently, rocking his hips into the others , slicking his member up as he waits for a nod. Edge hiccups before reaching up to Blue nodding his head. Blue coos and nuzzles Edge as he hugs him tightly kissing his cheek and neck, “I will start slowly ok, I don’t want to hurt you at all. What I want is to bring you the pleasure my brother failed to give you.” Smiling Blue slowly pushes in groaning at how tight and wet his lover is before picking up the pace and drinking in the loud pleasurable moans Edge lets out. It was addicting to hear how loud Edge got as he sped up his thrust and made sure to press deeper, harder. Blue wanted Edge to become addicted to his member, addicted to the pleasure that only Blue can give him. He shakes his head as he feels Edge’s wall flutter with his impending orgasm, he needed to focus on Edge’s pleasure not his own perverse desires. “Cum for me Edge, cum all over my member. Scream my name as I bring you pleasure.” Not too much longer after he spoke Edge screams his name and squirts all over his still pounding cock. Those fluttering walls cause his hips to stutter and his voice to call out his lovers name as he fills the taller up to the brim with his seed.


End file.
